vdexprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Trials
In the Trials tab (PP Max icon), you can train your Pokemon in several different ways. These include Train, Drink A Potion, Workout, Endurance Training, Study, Meditate, Obstacle Training. Contest stat training is also possible by training with Play It Cool, Act Tough, Spruce Up, Take a Quiz, Puppy Eyes. By training in contest stats, you can unlock advanced trials: Beauty Pagent, Foraging, Beg Cutely. You will only receive 50 Trial Points per day. Train gives your Pokemon some experience and happiness, and will almost never be failed by your Pokemon. Exp reward is tripled for Pokemon that are level 75 and above. EV Trials Drink A Potion gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 HP EV each time your Pokemon completes it. Workout gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 Attack EV each time your Pokemon completes it. Endurance Training '''gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 Defense EV each time your Pokemon completes it. '''Study '''gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 Sp. Attack EV each time your Pokemon completes it. '''Meditate gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 Sp. Defense EV each time your Pokemon completes it. Obstacle Training '''gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and 1 Speed EV each time your Pokemon completes it. Contest Trials '''Play It Cool '''gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and increases your Pokemon's Cool condition upon succeeding at it. '''Act Tough '''gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and increases your Pokemon's Tough condition upon succeeding at it. '''Spruce Up gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and increases your Pokemon's Beauty condition upon succeeding at it. Take A Quiz gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and increases your Pokemon's Smart condition upon succeeding at it. Puppy Eyes gives your Pokemon some experience, happiness, and increases your Pokemon's Beauty condition upon succeeding at it. Advanced Trials Advanced Trials can only be done by Pokemon that have a high enough contest stat (must have 50 in the stat that the Advanced Trial pertains to). These Trials cost 10 Trial Points, and if the Pokemon fails the trial, they will be unable to try again until you are able to do trials again (24 hours). Beauty Pagent will give your Pokemon experience, happiness and 1000 PokeDollars upon successfully completing it. This Trial will only be unlocked for Pokemon with a Beauty Stat of 50. Foraging '''will give your Pokemon experience, happiness and a random item upon successfully completing it. This Trial will only be unlocked for Pokemon with a Smart stat of 50. '''Beg Cutely will give your Pokemon experience, happiness and a random item upon successfully completing it. This Trial will only be unlocked for Pokemon with a Cute stat of 50. Notes -Trials can not be attempted if a Pokemon can't earn any of the rewards presented (i.e. "Train" is unavailable if your Pokemon is level 100 and has maxed happiness). EVs can not be raised once the sum of all EVs is 510. Individual EVs cap at 255. -Trials cost 1 TP each, except for Advanced Trials. 1 TP is spent for your Pokemon (which have 5 TP daily) and for you (you have 50 TP daily). Once your Pokemon is out of TP, it can no longer perform trials. Once you're out of TP, none of your Pokemon can perform any more trials. -5 TP can be restored to you or your Pokemon, after exhaustion, by using a PP Max. This item can be purchased from the donation shop for 1 DP. Category:Other